All We'll Ever Be
by munrochambersfan141
Summary: Connor and Murphy had another partner in crime. Spunky,Rosie Masten. She's been there from the day they arrived in Boston and will stick by them until the end.
1. St Patty's Day

**Here is the first chapter of All We'll Ever Be...**

_They've never been like anyone else. From the moment they were born, of the same womb, on the same day, they just had their own way, the boys did. And I always knew that one day they would do something of true greatness. I just never expected they would bring about such as... such a reckoning..._

The chapel was silent except for Father Macklepenny speaking. Connor and Murphy were on either side of a young brunette. Both praying while she sat quietly, listening to the morning sermon. It was just ten, on this Boston morning. Everyone stood and sang, while the boys continued to pray, rubbing their rosaries between their fingers. The Monsignor excused Macklepenny from the podem, "Thank you Father Macklepenny, for coming all the way across town to be our guest speaker today. I hope you found our little parish to your liking." Rosie crossed her legs, carefull not to bump either boys. Suddenly they stood, grabbing attention from people around them. They carefully gliding past the other people sitting in the pews, and made their way towards the alter, eyes down, determined. Rosie lifts her head, to see what they are doing, all the while, pulling on her long p-coat and grabbing her purse. The Monsignor began his sermon, as the two brothers kneeled and kissed the feet of christ. After a moment they rose and turned back towards the crowd of people, walking towards the front door. Murphy signaled Rosie to follow, which she did, apologizing to the people who moved to let her through. When she reached them, they stood at the front door, waiting her. The Monsignor continued talking, "And I am reminded of this holy day of the the sad story of Kitty Geneviese. This poor soul cried out time and time again for help but no person answered her calls. Though many saw, not one so much as called. her assailant wiped the bloddy knife off on her lifeless little body. They watched as he simply walked away. Nobody wanted to get involved. Nobody wanted to take a stand... We must fear evil men and deal with them accordingly, but what we must truly guard against, what we mush fear most," Rosie looked to the MacManus brothers, "Is the indifference of the good men." With that, the three exited the chapel. Outside the boys pulled on their dark sunglasses and Rosie dug through her purse, pulling out her keys and a cigarette. All in unison, they lit the cigarette and looked at eachother. "I do believe the Monsignor finally got a point." Connor's thick irish accent cut through the quiet air. Rosie nodded, taking a drag of her cigarette. "Aye." Murphy replied with a nod of his head. And they walked to Rosie's car.

Rosie dropped the boys of at Noland's Meat Packing Plant where they worked, "See you at seven." She leaned over the seat and smiled up at the twins. They both smiled back before stepping away from the car. The bothers watched her disappear down the road, before Murphy knocked his brother in the arm and they headed inside. Inside the building, Murphy pulled on his blood soaked smock and apron, and hid around the corner of the entrace, a piece of meat in his hands. Connor stepped into the room, and noticed the workers had all stopped and were looking at him, "What?" Murphy swung the slab of meat out, hitting Connor square in the face. Connor's face is covered in blood as he stood stunned. He then leaped on Murphy, grabbing meat that is laying nearby and hitting him with it. The workers laughed and cheered around them. Across town, Rosie slid into her desk, her phone ringing. "Hello, Dr. Lawson's office, how may I help you?" There was a pause before she replied, "I'm sorry, he cannot make plans on such a sort notice." The woman, April, who sat at another desk looked up, sending her a smile. "Ma'am," Rosie says to the woman on the phone, "I'm not allowed to do that. You'll have to set up an appointment. I'm so very sorry." Another long pause. Rosie leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes. Suddenly she sat forward, "Listen here, bitch. The last thing I want to do is be stuck behind my desk at eleven o'clock on St. Patrick's Day. Now you can call in later and schedule or you can just forget about the whole thing. What's you're choice?" April laughed, taking a bite of something. "Have a good fucking day ma'am." Rosie said before hanging up the phone. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, before laughing with her friend. "Damn, already eleven and you're out of control." April walked over to Rosie and leaned on her desk. "Well, I just want to go home and have a couple of drinks." "You want to get drunk with Murphy and Connor and see which bed you end up in, aren't I correct, Rosie?" The woman retorted. "No, I mean what I said. A couple drinks and that's it, April." April shook her head at Rosie but returned to her desk at the sound of the boss's door opening. Rosie pulled on her headphones and tried to act productive.

Six thirty rolled around as slow as it possibly could. Rosie clocked out and waved goodbye to April before running out the door and to her car. Forty-five mintues later, she arrived at the Meat Packaging building. The twins waited there for her, both smoking a cigarette. "What took you so long, Rosie?" Murphy asked, sliding into the backseat. Rosie glared at him in the backseat, "My day was wonderful, Murph. How was yours?" Murphy chuckled, "Lot better than Connor's, I'd say." The brunette turned her attention to the man sitting next to her, "What happened?" He shook his head, "Tried to make friends with a lesbian and got kicked in the balls." Rosie let out a laugh, "Oh, poor Conny. Got beat up by a woman." She started the car, smiling at him. Connor smiled back at her, before looking at his brother. "In his defense, she was about ten times his size." Murphy replied, lightly hitting her arm."Just take us home, Rosie." Connor groaned, his hand resting on his crotch. In the loft, the three entered and split off. Rosie to the couch were she collasped, and the boys to their beds where the began to strip. Rosie stood after a while and unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall to her ankles. Turning to the suitcase beside the couch, she bent over and dug through it. Both boys stared at her ass, until she moved to stand up. She pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a random shirt on her way to the fridge. "Connor, how're your balls?" She asked. He shrugged, walking to the couch, naked, "Bring me some ice, aye." Rosie let out a laugh and grabbed a bag of ice. She tossed it to Connor before turning to Murphy, "What are we gunna do tonight boys?" Before he can answer the phone rings. Connor was the first one to it, "Hello?" Rosie and Murphy looked to him. "Mother, is that you?" He replied. Murphy slapped Rosie's ass playgully as he walked past her to the bathroom. She smirked and moved over to the couch. "Ma, what's wrong?" Connor asked somewhat worried. The water in the bathroom turned on, then shut off. "No fuckin' hot water man. That-" Connor shut up his brother, "Shut it. It's Ma." Murphy and Rosie saw the concern in Connor's eyes and both moved closer. Faintly, Rosie could hear Annabelle, "It's all your fault. Both you little bastards. I was a fool to believe you would bring me any peace. The day your Da left us when you were almost too young to remember, he said the two of you would do me right and make me proud, but he was wrong and I go nothin' ta live for." She sat back and looked to Murphy who looked at his brother confused. "Mother, what are you saying'? You're talkin' crazy here." Connor said almost whining. Murphy drew even closer, while Rosie stayed where she was. "What's the matter with her?" Murphy whispered to Connor but looked to Rosie for some kind of answer.

"What the hell are you doin' with Da's gun?" Connor looked at both Rosie and Murphy. "What the hell?" Rosie leaned foward again, to listen in on the conversation. "I go it ta my head now. I go it ta my head now." Annabelle repeated. Terror covered all three faces. "What? What are you doin'?" Connor replied urgently. "I want ta tell ya one last thing before I pull the trigger." Rosie looked at both boys, awaiting the end. "Pull the trigger?" Connor screamed, "Have you lost it woman? Now just calm down here." Murphy's face was just as horror stricken, "Oh my God!" Annabelle sighed, "I." Rosie closed her eyes, listening to Annabelle, "Blame." She grabbed Connor's free hand and squeezed it tightly. He was crying now, "Oh Jesus! No! No! Oh God! No Ma!" Rosie could hear Annabelle yell out the last word, "You." Then suddenly, there was a gun shot. Rosie screamed and covered her face. Connor, instinctively jumped up. The bag of ice, that was sitting on his crotch, dropped to the floor, exploding everywhere. He threw the receiver and covered his ears. The phone dropped to the ground and skipped around in the ice. Both boys dove for it as Rosie sat in shock on the couch. "Ma!" They both yelled once they got ahold of it. Rosie watched as the boys faces turned from angry to relieved. Connor grabbed his balls and rolled over, "Aaww, shit! Evil woman." Murphy laughed, the phone in his hand now, "Lord have mercy. That was a good one, ma." Rosie rested her hand on her chest, trying to breath steadily again. Murphy held the phone up in the air, Annabelle laughing on the other end, "Oh, she's quite proud of herself." Both boys put an ear to the phone. "Alright, we're both here." Connor sighed, his hand still clutched to his balls. Rosie stood and left the room, going for the fridge and grabbing a beer. When she turns around, Connor was hanging up the phone. "Get dressed," Rosie smiles, "We're going out."

Rosie rolled over, scrunching her eyes. She had a massive headache and it smelt like sanitzer. Sitting up, she realized her was in the E.R..Both boys were sitting beside her, bandaged and covered in dried blood. "What the hell happened last night?" She rubbed her forehead, finding a sensitive spot and pulling her hand away fast. Connor stepped to her, taking her hand, "Don't touch it. You'll be fine. Just don't touch it." Around them were other patients. Young kids were getting their stab wounds examined. A nun sat between two others. She was beaten and bloody, and in the far corner sat a woman, almost unrecognizable. Rosie turned her attention back to the two brothers, who stood infront of her. They had on their leather boots, boxer shorts and worn out bathrobes. "What the hell happened?" She asked again. Connor seated himself right next to her, as a pimp walked in. He wasn't injured but looked around angrily. Suddenly, he stoped and stared down the woman in the corner. Rosie and the brothers watched as he stormed over to her. He reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her from the seat. She screamed and kicked from the floor, grabbing at his wrists as he hauled her away. Rosie watched the scene in terror. The boys, instantly furious, stood and began to go toward the action, but Connor's legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor. Rosie was immediately by his side, but he kept trying to go after the man, crawling on the floor. Rosie used all the strength she could to keep him from going any further but she felt light headed and couldn't, "Connor, stop." Instead, Murphy arrived, and helped his brother to his feet. He held him close, and all three watched the man walk out the door. Connor still tried to break from his brother's grip. Murphy held on even tighter, "Okay. Just calm down. Take it easy. He'll have his day." Rosie stood and walked to the boys. "He'll have his fuckin' day!" Murphy yelled through the hospital. Rosie jumped slightly, but helped him walk Connor over to the bed.

A few mintues later, the door opened again. All the patients looked up, nervous about who was next. Instead smiles appeared on the three main characters. They stood and welcomed Doc. "Thanks for comin', Doc." Murphy said, leaning slightly on Rosie. "J-Jesus. What the fuck happened? Are ya b-boys all right. M-my Rosie, are you w-well." Rosie nodded, "I'm just fine, Doc." "We're alive." Connor smirked from her left. "An F.B.I. agent came by the bar. He left me his c-c, he left me his c-c, oh he fuckin' left me this." Doc handed Connor a card, with the name Smecker on it. "Fuck!... Ass!" Doc yelled out, twitching some. Rosie looked up to see everyone stare at him in horror, expecially the Nuns. To her and the boys it was ordinary. "What are you going to do?" Doc asked whipping his mouth. Rosie turned from the boys and walked back to the bed. She propped herself up on it, and held her head. Both boys looked back at her worried, before looking at Doc. "We're going to turn ourselves in. It was self defense." Connor replied. Suddenly Rosie remembered. She remembered the Russian men entering the bar. She remembered two of them coming to the boys' house this morning. She remembered them taking her and Murphy to an alleyway, while leaving Connor handcuffed to the toilet. It all came back to her. The guy with the bandage wrapped around his head was struggling with her. She had seen Connor on the roof and just as she raised her leg to kick the man in the balls, he hit her upside the head. "Rosie? Rose, you alright, babe?" Rosie broke from her trance and looked into the eyes of a concerned Murphy. She nodded, giving him a smile, "Just fine." Doc was walking away now, but let out one more, "Fuck! Ass!" before leaving.

"'Kay, Rosie, help me carry him." Murphy had Connor leaning against him, holding him up. Rosie nodded, and moved to the other side, helping Connor wrap his arm around her shoulders. He felt warm against her cool skin so she didn't mind carrying him. "Let's just get as far as we can." She said looking over at Murphy. He nodded, and the two began walking towards the door. An hour later they reached their destination. The Boston Police Station. "Now, don't show them your scared," Rosie said looking to the boys, who smirked at her, "I know you aren't, but just be yourselves. Don't go in guns blazing, dicks out, alright?" Both boys laughed out, "Alright." Inside Greenly's voice could be heard throughout the room, "But if you want to beat your head against a wall, then here's what you look for. These guys are scared like two little bunny rabbits. Anything in a uniform or flashing blue lights will spook them. So the only thing we can do it put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston." Murphy chuckled from the back of the room, "You'd probably have better luck with a beer." The whole squad looked back at the sight. Two bloody twin brothers in worn out bathrobes and a girl in shorts and a tank top. Immediately, Smecker knew who they were.

"Just sit here." Smecker said to Rosie, seating her in a chair. She looked from him to Murphy and Connor, then to the other five men around her. "Bring her a blanket and some coffee. Maybe a couple doughnuts," Smecker yelled at one of the men, then turned to Rosie, "You want a doughnut?" She shook her head, "No, no thanks." He shrugged and stood, "C'mon boys, follow me." Rosie thanked the man that brought her a cup of coffee and a blanket, then watched the brothers disappear into the interrogation room.

**So what did you think?**

**REVIEWS :P**


	2. Weapon Dealer

**Alrighty, so here's chapter 2**

Rosie sat by quietly in the room full of working men. She kept her eyes on the door of the interrogation room, waiting for whatever would happen. It was self defense. She told herself this a million times. They couldn't be charged for self defense, could they? She laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

It was nine o'clock, last night. Connor, Murphy and her sat at the bar, other men crowded around them, all drinking. "Would someone please come over here and..." Connor said smirking. "Fuck!" Doc yelled, staring back. "Me up the..." Connor continued. "Ass!" Doc yelled, sending every one into a fit of laughter. Doc angrily threw ice at them. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked David Della Rocco. He walked right up to the bar and yelled to Doc, "Hey, Fuck Ass! Get me a beer!" This sent everyone into another laughter fit. Rosie, leaned again Connor, as he smiled down at her. Then there was a huge group hug, everyone shouting out eachother names and Rosie being shoved in the middle. They pull away and continue drinking. About two hours later, half the men have left and the bar is trashed. Everyone was very drunk. Rosie smiled from ear to ear, listening to Rocco and Connor's conversation. "It's not that I'm hobophobic," Rocco said, looking over at Rosie, "I'm just afraid of faggots." Rosie and Connor stare at eachother for a second before laughing. Their laughing is called short when Doc calls everyone over. "I got some bad news," He said making everyone's smile fade, "Looks like I'm gonna have ta close d-down the bar. The Russians have been buying up buildings all over town, including this one... Fuck! Ass!" No one laughed, "And they're not letting me renew my lease. I got 'til the end of the week to come up with 26,000 dollars, or they take the place," He looked at each of the faces staring back at him, "I left them a note telling them not to show their faces t-tonight. They been pressuring me ta close and take the last few days ta get all my shit outta here but it's my right to stay open ta the last." Rosie lowered her head some, she had been to this pub since before she could drink. Doc was like family. "Let me talk to my boss, maybe I can.." Rocco started, but everyone cute them off. "No Mafia involvement, Roc." Rosie said holding up her hand.

"L-l-listen," Doc continued, "I don't want anymore ta know until the last possible moment. So you guys keep your traps shut. Ya know what they say; People in glass houses sink ships." Immediately, there was a different feeling in the air. "Y'know Doc, I gotta get you a, a like a proverb book or something. This mix and match shit's gotta go." Doc looked at Rocco confused, "What?" Everyone laughed. "A p-penny saved is worth two in the bush." Connor replied imitating Doc. Murphy laughed and joined in, "Don't c-cross the road if ya can't get out of the kitchen." This caused everyone to laughed heartily. But it all ended when three very large Russians entered the bar. The leader stood in front of the other three, glaring down at Doc. Murphy and Connor stand up with the other men. "Rosie, get behind the counter." Rocco whispered as he stood up. Rosie didn't waste anytime moving over by Doc. "I am Ivan Checkov. You will be closing now." The leader belowed in a think Russian accent. Rosie looked to Doc, who looked back at her. There was a long pause, then Murphy spoke, "This is McCoy... we find Spock and we got enough for an away team." Everyone laughed, while Checkov stood angry. "Oh, how extraordinary. A bunch of irishmen, and they are being druken idiots, along with their whore. You are killing the stereotype. I'm in no modd for discussion," He pointed toward Doc, "You! You stay. The rest of you go. Expect the little lady. She can stay as well." Rosie grinded her teeth together. "Why don you make like a tree," Doc stepped up bravely, "And get the fuck out of here." Rosie faceplamed at his blunder. "Calm down, Doc," Connor said turning back to the Russian, "I'm sure they're reasonable fellows." He and Murphy each grabbed a Guinness and a shot of Hennessey and tried to appoarch the Russians. "Listen fellas. Y'know he's got 'til the week's end. Ya dont' have ta be hard asses, do ya?" Connor smiled up at the man. "Yeah, It's St. Patty's Day," Murphy smiled as well, "Everyone's Irish tonight. Now, why don't ya pull up a stood and have a drink with us?" Checkov glared down at them, "You insult me. I would never drink that sewage. Especially with you people. You are fools," He slapped the beer to the floor, "This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go!" "If ya want to fight," Connor still smirked at the man, "you can see you're outnumbered. We're trying ta be civil here, so I suggest you that our offer." Checkov smirked back, "I make the offers, asshole." Rocco pushed off the bar, having had enough, "Hey there, Boris. What would you say if I told you that your pinko, comie mother suck so much dick," Before he could finish Checkov punched him in the face. Rosie watched the twins, become angry and speak to the man in russian. And then all hell broke loose.

Rosie lifted her head from the table and looked around. Suddenly a man walked past her and into the room. She watched him enter the room for a short mintue then exit again. He smiled at her, "Ma'am there's someone here to see you." Rosie stood up, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders, and followed the man to the entrance. Smecker came up behind her, "How are you feeling?" She shrugged, "Just fine," She looked around for the twins, "Where are they?" Smecker placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. They're not in trouble. And neither are you." Rosie began to talk but was stopped by the sight of reporters outside. "Stay here, for just a mintue darling." Smecker said, stopping her. She didn't object. A few words were spoken and then Smecker returned, with another man. Robin smiled, and ran to him, "Rocco!" The long haired man laughed and hugged her with one arm, holding clothes in the other, "Hey, little lady." Rosie pulled away from him and snatched her clothes, wanting to get out of these clothes so bad. "I'll take you to the guys." An officer walked up to the two. Rocco and Rosie exchanged glances before following the man down the hallway towards the holding cells. Inmates whistles and try to grab for Rosie as she walked by. She showed them no attention, while Rocco waved at all his friends. "You're such a dumbass, Roc." The small girl smiled. He shrugged. The brothers were playing cards with Chaffey and Mitchell when Rosie and Rocco finally arrive at the cell. The boys were glad to see eachother and they all embraced. Rocco handed them their clothes, "That's just what I saw laying around." Both boys began getting dressed while, Rosie stood still wrapped in her blanket. "We're family here, babe." Connor said, taking notice of Rosie. "I know," Rosie replied, "But they aren't," She pointed to the two officers, "And I still don't trust Rocco after what happened New Year's Eve." Rocco's mouth dropped open, "That was eight years ago. Let it go." Rosie glared at him as Connor and Murphy stepped up to her. They took the blanket and held it up. "Hurry and change now. We're not goin' ta stand here all day." Murphy said smirking at the petite girl. She quickly removed her clothes and applied the new ones. "Now, go home. We'll see ya tomorrow." Connor folded the blanket it over his arm. "You guys aren't coming?" Rosie looked between both boys. "No. Go hom 'nd get some rest." Murphy kissed her forehead before stepping back over to the officers playing cards. Connor gave her a brotherly smile, "We'll see ya in the mornin'" She nodded, and turned to Rocco, "You coming?" He nodded and sent a wave to the boys. They yelled goodbye in return.

Rosie laid on the couch of Rocco's house. It was awkwardly quiet, since Rocco was sleep at the kitchen counter. His girlfriend Donna and her druggie friend Ryvie were in the bedroom. She barely slept at all. Around ten, the phone rang. No one moved to answer it, so Rosie sat up. Rubbing her eyes she picked up the black phone, "Hello?" Plopping back down on the couch, she welcomed the small cat onto her lap, "Connor? Yeah, okay. I'm on my way." She stood quickly, grabbing her bag and her shoes. Planting a quick kiss on Rocco's cheek, she exited the appartment and hurried to her car. Fifteen mintues later, Connor and Murphy were with her. "Where are we going?" She asked looking at both boys. "A dealer. For weapons." Murphy replied. "Weapons? What for?" Rosie seemed confused and worried. Connor sighed, "Just shut up and follow these directions." Rosie snatched the piece of paper from his hands and read it over, "The shit you guys get me into." Connor and Murphy exchanged small smirks. Inside the room, Connor and Murphy sat in front of another Irishman. Rosie watched from the corner as they laid out guns, money, and gold watches. All three watched the man for a moment, then he pulled out two duffle bags. Pressing a button, he turned on the lights in an adjcent room. The room is filled with weapons. Connor and Murphy stood up, excited and walk to the room. Rosie followed behind, shaking her head.

**Chapter 2!**

**REVIEWS:P**


	3. The first kill

Rosie and the boy stood around Copley Square. Connor looked at the piece of paper he had written on at the station. Rosie leaned against him, trying to block herself from the wind and to see the paper. Both boys lit cigarettes. Murphy passed his to Rosie who took a drag and passed it back. Both boys were in their usual garb, thick naval P-coats, jeans and leather boots. Rosie has on Murphy's black long-sleeved shirt and tight jeans, ending in leather boots. All three of them carried black duffel bags. They stayed serious and examined the Plaza Hotel from across the street. Connor pulled out his watch and checked it. "8:45" He mumbled. Rosie snatched his ciagarette, taking a drag and placing it back in his mouth, "Well, let's go." She took off across the street. The twins looked at eachother, then followed her. Inside, Connor stopped Rosie, "Start headin' up in about fifteen mintues. If we're not there, then make up somethin'. Just be careful." Rosie smirked, "I'm not the one going in to kill." She smiled at him then winked at Murphy. The boys smiled back and entered the elevator. Rosie seated herself in a chair, and grabbed a magazine. She waited for a good ten mintues then got to excited. Grabbing her duffle bag, she loaded onto the elevator and road up it. Stepping off onto the third floor, she looked for the room. She shuffled down the hallway and jingled the handle of the last door. It opened easily and she was in. "Nicely done." She said sarcastically, shutting the door and stepping over to the boys. Both smiled to her, then continued looking around. "That was way easier than I thought." Murphy said hitting his brother lightly. "On TV ya always get that asshole that jumps behind the couch." He continued, talking to Rosie. "Yeah, and ya gotta shoot at him for ten mintues." Rosie stepped over the man in the middle, covering her face with the back of her hand, "You really went all out." She said smiling. Connor wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "We're good." Murphy pulled them both over to a suitcase, sitting on the counter. It was full of money. Murphy pulled out a wad of bills and smiled at Rosie, "I love our new job."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The boys immediately snapped into action. "Rosie, hide somewhere." Murphy shoved Rosie behind him. She looked around frantically. "Rosie." Connor yelled in a whisper. He shoved her down, behind the couch. Rosie grunted but stayed where she was. Connor and Murphy made their way to the door. Connor looked into the peep hole, to see Rocco standing on the other side. He was dressed as a hotel employee and had a nametag on that read Jaffar. The twins looked at eachother, then flung the door open, pulling Rocco in. "Oh God! Don't kill me!" Rosie covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "We're on the same side," Rocco continued to yell, "The boss musta sent you in as back up, huh? Oh shit, please! I'm Rocco. I'm the funny man, " He seemed about to cry, "They call me the funny fuckin' man!" Rosie peeked her head over the couch and saw Connor and Murphy had Rocco pinned to the ground. "Where's your gun?" Connor said attempting to hid his accent. "Chest pocket." Rocco replied. As soon as Connor pulled out the gun, Rosie knew what it was. A six-shooter. "Six bullets. Nine guys." She whispered. "Oh shit! Don't kill me. Oh shit, please no. I'm Rocco. I'm the funny man! The funny man... the funny.." He stopped when the boys removed their masks. Rosie ran to Connor's side, laughing as well, "That was fuckin' A." Rocco stood up and looked around, "What did you do! Fuckin'... what the fuckin' fuck! Who the fuck, fucked this fuckin'? Fuck. How did you two fuckin', fucks?... Fuck!" Rosie and the boys laughed again. "Certainly illustrates the diversity of the word." Connor elbowed Rosie. "What the fuck are you doing here? What, huh? What? What? What? Anwers! I want fuckin' answers!" Rocco yelled angrily. Connor reached out and smacked him, "Get ahold of yourself, man." Rosie hid her snicker that she exchanged with Murphy. He winked at her, and turned to Rocco, "Yeah, get ahold of yourself." He smacked Rocco. Rocco jumped at him, punching and cursing. Rosie watched the boys fight. Both twins laughing. "Listen, we gotta get outta here now. We'll take seperate exits and meet at Rocco's." Connor said stepping up to Rosie. "Rosie, you follow me. Murph, Roc, see you mates in a bit." Murphy gave them a nod of his head and shoved the two suitcases of money in his duffle. Connor took Rosie's hand and pulled her past Rocco, who still stood confused. "Fuck!" Was the last thing they heard as they exited the room. Connor kept Rosie's hand in his as they walked to her car, "Murph was nervous about ya." Rosie stared down at her feet, "What?" Biting her lip, she looked up at him. He had a smirk on his face, "He was 'fraid you'd get there before we did. That you'd get hurt." Connor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Rosie stopped them, making Connor look at her, "But I didn't." Connor nodded. They stared at eachother for a moment, before Connor smiled, "You can't tell him, I told ya." She shook her head and crossed her heart, "Never." They both chuckled adn headed to the car.

"Anybody you think is evil?" Rocco asked when they had all met up at his house and had a couple beers. Connor nodded, "Yes." Rocco looked at the three across from him, "Don't you think that's a little psycho? A little wierd?" Rosie looked to both boys. "Weird, huh?... Know what I think is weird?" Connor took a swig of his beer, "Decent ment with lovin' families go home everyday after work. They turn on the news and see rapists, murderers, and child molesters all gettin' out of prison." Murphy nodded, "Mafisos gettin' caught with 20 kilos and walkin' on bail the same day." Rosie bit her lip as Connor continued, "Little girls catchin' stray bullets in their heads, playin' hopscotch in their front yards. And everyone thinks the same thing... Some should just go kill those motherfuckers." Murphy leaned forward, tapping his cigarette in the ashtray, "Kill 'em all. Admit it, even you're thought about it." Rosie nodded, "Haven't you ever wondered what the fuck is wrong with this world?" Rocco pondered this as the other three continued to do what they were doing. Both boys cleaned their guns, and Rosie tossed stray things at the cat. "This is some heavy shit. This is like Lone Ranger-heavy man. Fuck it! There's so much shit that pisses me off. You guys should recruit 'cause I am sick and fuckin' tired of walkin' down the street waitin' for one of these assholes to get me, y'know?" Rocco said standing. Rosie watched Murphy raise his beer, "Hallelujah, Jaffar." Rocco ran a hand through his hair, "So you're not just talkin' mob guys. You're talkin' anyone, right? Even like pimps and drug dealers and all that shit?" Murphy and Connor exchanged glances over Rosie's head and nod. "Well fuck, you guys could do this every day." Rocco said with a scoff. Murphy pinched Rosie playfully and replied, "We're like 7-eleven. We ain't always doing buisness, but we're always open." Rosie and Connor both gave him a though smile. "Nicely out." Connor mumbled through his cigarette. An hour later, all four are drunk, and messing around. Pizza is everywhere and Guinness cans cover the table. Rosie has moved from her seat onto Murphy's lap, her legs thrown up on Connor. She laughed hysterically at Rocco, who had on one of the mask and was trying to light a ciagarette. He ripped it off and sighed, "You fuckin' guys. You ruined me. I'm fuckin' done. Permanent package boy." Murphy shook his head, "Who says that? You could take credit on it." Rocco looked up, shocked, "What are you serious?" Murphy lit a cigarette, only to have it snatched away by Rosie, "Yea, fuck it, " He said grabbing another, "If you think about it, it's all you can do really. You can't tell him it was us. Go in braggin' and shit." Connor nodded, "Climb the corporate ladder, boy. Don Rocco." Rocco ran his hand through his hair again, "Fuck it! I'm doing it. I deserve it. I've been working for those fat bastards since I was in highschool and look at this place." The other three nodded in agreement. Rocco got excited, "They're fuckin' me man! Hey, they can suck my pathetic little dick. And I'll dip my nut in marinara just so that the fat fucks can get a taste of home while they're at it. That's it, it's done. I'm doing it." He slammed his hand down on the table, setting off Murphy's gun. It blew the cat right off the table, splattering blood all over the wall. Murphy wrapped his arm around the screaming Rosie and moved away. Connor and Rocco following behind. Everyone screamed and everything was chaos. Rosie jumped out of Murphy's arms, "Shut it. Rocco, shut the fuck up!" Everyone stopped screaming. Murphy rested his hands on Rosie's shoulders and looked at the fur still plastered to the wall, "I can't fuckin' believe that just happened!" "Is it dead?" Rocco asked from behind them. Rosie gave him a look and ran her hand through her hair, "I'm going to bed."

**REVIEW :P**


	4. Morning after

The next morning, Rosie woke up on the couch. The other three were scattered around the apartment, asleep. Rocco suddenly woke up. Stumbling past the still bloody wall, he grabbed a picture frame from the other wall and hung it over the fur. Rosie laughed and stood up. "Connor, Murph, wake up." The boys stirred awake slowly as Rosie followed Rocco to the kitchen. He nodded at her persence then walked outside. Connor stood and followed him. "Murph, get up." Rosie kicked Murph lightly. He grabbed her leg making her fall to the ground next ro him, "Coulda killed ya." Rosie laughed, "Just get up." The two stood up at the same time smiling. Rosie stood infront of Murphy. She only came to his shoulder. He looked at her then to the wall covered with blood, "Great clean up job." Rosie chuckled and stepped away. She grabbed a coat on the wall and the two walked outside. "Where you goin'?" Murphy asked Rocco, who was walking away. "Did you tell him?" Rosie looked to Connor. "Yes." He replied gruffly. "Then what the fuck?" Murphy shoved Rocco. Rocco caught himself, "Hey. You don't know that shit for sure." Murphy rubbed his forehead, "Oh, Jesus. You're suck a fuckin' retard!" Rocco leaned forward, "Fuck you!" Rosie and Connor stepped closer. "Use your brain for once. Is it so unbelievable they don't care about you? You are fuckin' dead, you go in there today. Dead!" Rocco seemed to be taking in what Murphy was saying but kept arguing, "Oh yeah. You two fuckin' Micks know what's going on huh?" Rosie stepped up to him, "Rocco just think about thi-" Rocco shoved her back into Connor's arms, "Fuck you." Connor tried to calm Rocco down, "Hey, this ain't a thing you should gamble on, Roc." Rocco waved them off and walked away. The three watched him. "Fuck it! What kind of flowers ya want at your funeral? Ya dumb Wop. This is the last time I'll see you! Bye-bye you stupid son of a bitch!" Murphy yelled, getting pulled back by Rosie. "I'll be back at 9:00!" Rocco yelled, flipping them off. "Hey! You get in there and start gettin' a bad vibe, get the fuck out quick!" They watched him walk away, all huffing. Rosie sighed, and started walking in the other direction. Both boys turned to her. "Oh, what's you're fuckin' problem!" Murphy asked grabbing her arm. She turned around, "What are we doing? You two are playing with your lives. Rocco's just gonna get himself killed. And I'm, well fuck it, I'm just along for the ride." She turned to walk away, but Connor stopped her, "Just come inside. Have a beer." Rosie shook her head, "I don't want a damn beer." "Then what do you want?" Murphy yelled, heated from the agrument with Rocco. "I don't know!" Rosie yelled back. She calmed herself, and whipped her hand across her face, "But I don't want this." With that she turned around and walked away. Niether boy tried to stop her.

Connor and Murphy sat at the table in Rocco's house. The door suddenly opened, presenting a drained Rosie. She shuffled over to the table, and sat down. Connor handed her a beer and a cigarette. None of them said anything but all silently made peace. The phone broke the silence. Murphy quickly picked it up, "Hello? Roc, you okay? No. You sure you're okay?" He rolled his eyes and slammed the phone down. Just then, Donna and her druggie friend Rayvie enter the apartment. Rosie sulks down as the sluts glared at her. Donna suddenly got distracted, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." The twins rubbed their faces while Rosie smiled mischeviously. A kick under the table by Connor stopped her from saying anything. Soon the sluts pass out on the couch. Connor was spit-shining his shoes by the window. Rosie has her legs up on his, and is counting the money from the night before. Murphy lit his cigarette on the gas stove. Just as he stood up, Rocco bursted throught the door. Surprised, Rosie throws all the money into the suitcase, while Connor stands. "Pack your shit! We gotta get outta here! We gotta get out!" Rayvie and Donna stirred awake and watched him run around. "What happened?" Connor asked hopping into his boot. Rosie began repacking their bags. "I killed em! Oh, Jesus! I killed em all!" Rocco cried, throwing random shit into a sack. "Rocco?" Donna said, angrily. Murphy tried to stop Rocco, "Hey, hey. Just calm down. Tell us what happened!" Rocco pushed his away, "No! Fuck you! You start getting excited! We gotta fucking go!" Rosie watched the chaos, her hands tanled in her curls. "Rocco!" Donna yelled again. "Who did you kill?" Connor asked, packing even more things. "Holy shit. Who? How many?" Murphy packed as well. Rocco rummaged through random drawers, "Hurry the fuck up!" Rosie moved over to him, "Roc, just breath. Calm down. My god, you're sweating like crazy." Rocco kept packing things. Everyone ran around except for Donna and Rayvie who still sat on the couch. "Rocco!" They both yell. "What!" Rocco turned to them angry. Rosie stopped and turned to watch. "Where's my cat?" He scoffed, "I killed your fuckin' car, you druggie bitch!" Connor and Murphy stopped moving and watched as well. "You.. oh God, why?" Donna asked hurt. "I felt it would bring closure to our relationship!" Rocco yelled back, getting a small laugh out of Rosie. "You killed my.. my.." Donna tried to find the word. "Your what? Your fuckin' what!" Rocco yelled. "My, my..." Donna searched the room for the answer. Rocco suddenly pulled out a gun and held it to his head, "Your what, bitch? I'll shoot myself in the head, can you tell me that cat's name!" Donna and Ravyie exchanged glances, "S-skippy, Skippy." "What color was it bitch!" Rocco asked taking the gun from his head. "Don't you yell at her, you fuckin' prick!" Ravyie yelled. Rocco turned to her, "Sheeeut your fat ass, Ravyie! I can't buy a pack of smokes without running into nine guys you fucked."

Rosie walked over, grabbing Rocco's arm, "Rocco, c'mon let's go." Donna sat up, "Get the fuck out of my house, you whore!" Rosie ignored her, "Roc, c'mon." Donna stood up now, "I said get the fuck out of my house, whore." Rosie turned to her, "Shut your fucking mouth." Donna stepped closer and turned to Rocco, "Are you fucking this bitch? Huh, are you screwing around with this tramp?" Rosie shoved Donna back onto the couch, only to have Rayvie shoot up and jump on her. Ravyie had her pinned for a moment then Rosie won the upper hand. She sat up to ready herself, but Ravyie grabbed her hair. Rosie returned the gesture and brought her foot to Ravyie's face multiple times. All three boys watched smiling. Finally, Murphy and Connor pulled them apart. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again!" Ravyie yelled. "Won't have to ask me a second time, bitch!" Rosie yelled back, dangling in Connor's arms. Murphy tossed Ravyie back on the couch and looked to the squirming Rosie, laughing. "Let's go." Rocco yelled from the front door. Murphy grabbed the bags while Connor set Rosie down, "Be good lassie."

**REVIEWS :P**


	5. The Sin Bin

"Anybody see ya?" Connor asked as they loaded into the car. "Fuck man! I may as well have posted flyers. Right out in public, man." Rocco sighed, and helped Murphy load things into the trunk. Rosie pulled her hair up into a pony tail, having Murphy examine her face, "Liberating isn't it?" He said to Rocco. Finally Rocco stopped moving and smiled, "Y'know it is, a bit." Everyone laughed. "Can't believe you fought Rayvie." Rocco said smirking down at Rosie. She shrugged, "I wasn't playing on it. Little bitch jumped at me like a fucking cat." The boys laughed. "God, she claws like one too." Rosie rubbed her cheek. "Stop the car!" Rocco yelled out of nowhere. Connor pulled over directily in front of a pink neon sign that said The Sin Bin. "Vincenzo, that fat motherfucker, Yakavetta's right hand. He's the one who set up me. Then he went around shooting his mouth off, telling everyone I was as good as dead. He goes in there every Wednesday night around 10:00, he jerks off in the same booth to the same titty dancer. Never misses." Rosie wrinkled up her nose and looked out her window at the building. "So?" Murphy asked both boys turning around to look at him. "So let's kill the motherfucker," Rocco said excitedly, getting Rosie's attention, "I mean, what are you guys.. like that's your new thing right?" Connor looked to his brother, "Yeah, well.." Rocco sighed, "Oh, what the fuck? How do you guys decide who you're... I mean, who makes the cut? Is there a raffle or something." Rosie smirked, shaking her head. "Well, truth be know, those first ones just kinda fell into our laps." Murphy said with a shrug. "Well, what'ya do?" Rocco pretty much pleaded. "I guess we really don't have a system of dicussing who." Connor thought out loud to himself. "Mee! Me!" Rocco yelled, "I'm the guy! I know everyone, their habits, where they hang out, who they talk to. I know where they fuckin' live. We could kill everyone!" Rosie's eyes widened some. "So what do you think?" Murphy asked his brother with a smirk. He shrugged, "I'm strangely comfortable with it." They turned back to Rosie. "What do you think, Rose?" Murphy asked. Rosie looked from them to the pleading eyes of Rocco and sighed, "I think we should blow his fucking brains out." Rocco cheered while the brothers yelled.

Even though she smiled, Rosie wasn't comfortable with any of this. Whether or not these men were bad, they were still killing them. They were still taking someone's life and she was witnessing it. Rocco was turning into a fucking freak, too. He was extremely trigger happy.

Rocco, the twins, and Rosie stood in a dark alley. The only light coming from the burning ends of their cigarette. A drug dealer emerged from the alley across from them, in a trench coat. Rosie and Rocco both lean over to watch him. He stepped up to a kid not older than thirteen. The boy looked scared as the drug dealer slapped him. The kid gave him money and the dealer shoved a small baggie into his shirt. Both look around before parting ways. Just as Rosie started to walk towards the door, a car pulled up. The door opened and outstepped Vincenzo. Rocco, immediately knowing it's him, grabbed Rosie and pulled her back to the safety of the alley. He watched the car pull away before letting go of her arm. The four put out their cigarette's and head inside. Rocco parted away from the other three, as they walked to the bar. Each order a drink, and watched Vincenzo walk by. He walked through a bead curtain at the back of the busy porno house. Taking a quick swig of their beers, the boys follow. Rosie looked around her at the sight, and chugged her beer, and pursed the boys.

When Rosie caught back up with the twin, Rocco was there. He lead them down dark hallways, until they reached a green door. Connor and Murphy stepped up to it, Rocco and Rosie behind them . All four pulled out identical 9mm's and the twins pulled on their masks. Rosie popped her neck, and watched Rocco pull out a mask as well. "Okay Roc, this is..." Murphy turned to the two behind them and laughed. Connor turned as well and had the same reaction. "What? You guys got masks." Rocco looked at Rosie for some support, but she just laughed as well. "You look like Mush Mouth from Fat Albert." Muphry laughed out. Angrily, Rocco ripped off his mask, "Fine! Fuck it! When we're done she can I.D. me. I don't care. Just tryin' to be professional, but no.." Rosie groaned, rolling her eyes. "No, no." Connor said still laughing, "It looks good. C'mon put it back on. It's good." Rocco reluctantly pulled the mask back on, and they all prepared themselves once again. "Okay Roc. You sure you're O-B-Kay-B?" Connor laughed, kicking open the door. A topless dancer sat, smoking and drinking coffee on the couch in front of three big black steel doors. Rosie immediately shook her head, thinking about how degrading this was. Rocco seized the woman, and put a hand over her mouth, "Which one is he in?" The woman pointed to the middle door. Rocco removed his hand from her mouth, "What's his routine?" She stuttered and looked to Rosie, "H.. he.." Rosie groaned, "He jerks off in there. Then probably puts money through the slot, and she raises the door." The girl nodded, shaking. "How?" Murphy asked, trying not to look at her breast. The girl pointed to the oragne button. "Then what?" Rocco asked looking from the girl to Rosie, then back to the girl. "He watches me do my thing and f-finishes himself off." Rosie lowered her gun and stepped over to the door. She bented down and peaked through the money slot. Vincenzo was in there, jacking off, "Don't you talk to me like that, you dirty little.. give it to daddy... give ti ta da King... garbage mouth, garbage mouth." She pulled her head away just as a hundred dollar bill dropped through the money slot. Connor stood next to her and handed it to the dancer, "You've earned this." Rosie looked at her, "Don't rat me out. We're doin' ya a favor." The dancer nodded still scared and covered herself. Rosie turned back to the boys. Murphy and Connor were saying their prayer. Rocco was smiling and grabbed ahold of the girl again. She began hyperventilating, and pleaded with Rosie to help her. The twins looked to Rosie, who tried her best to ignored her. They turn back around and press the orange button.

**REVIEWS :P**


	6. Wyatt effin' Earp

Connor and Murphy were inside the room, applying pennies to Vincenzo eyes. Rosie stood in front of them with her back to Rocco, reloading her gun once again. She watched both boys take their masks off and stare at something. "What the fuck are you doing?" Connor shouted. Rosie spun around just in time to see Rocco remove his hand from the unconscious dancer's breast. "I-I'll tip her!" He exclaimed. "This is why I won't change in front of you." Rosie pointed at him. Murphy and Connor exited the little room. "We've teamed up with a sex offender." Murphy said with a shake of his head. "So, when are you getting a plastice fuck doll?" Connor asked with a smirk on his face. Rocco lowered his head, "All right. I'm sorry. I'm pathetic." He pulled out his wallet and tossed money on the girl, causing the others to laugh. Just then two more bills came through the slots of the other two doors. Murphy and Connor looked through the peepholes. They turn to eachother and smirk. "What? What is it?" Rocco and Rosie asked. "This place is like a scumbag yard sale." Connor cocked his gun. "We gotta come down here once a week and clean house." Murphy said looking to Rosie. She shook her head and watched Rocco look through both peepholes. "Wanna peak?" Connor asked, nudging her arm. "No fuckin' way." Rosie said scrunching up her nose and laying the dancer's robe over her bare breasts. "Oh man," Rocco stepped away from the door, "You gotta let me do these guys. I'm such a moron. I gotta make up for the tit thing." Rosie stepped up to him, "I should get to kill 'em." Rocco and Rosie shoved eachother. "No way. I''ve been waitin' for this asshole." Rocco and Rosie both slumped their shoulders. "Aw, c'mon," Rocco whimped, "I gotta clear my family name here. I've brought shame to the house of Della Rocco." Rosie turned to him, "Actually you did that eight years ago." He snarled at her. "Give the guy a shot." Murphy said lightly hitting his brother. Rosie turned to him in shock. Connor thought it over then sighed, "Rocco, this is the real deal. We must kill without hesitation, without guilt or remorse. Evil man, dead man." Rocco got serious and nodded his head, "Alright." The twins both hand their gun to Rocco, as a shocked Rosie crossed her arms. "Next time, Rosie. Promise." Murphy said into the her ear, moving out of the way. Rocco stood with one gun in each hand, aiming at both doors. Both boys push the orange button. Rocco waited for the doors to raise then fired his gun.

Both men fall to the ground but Rocco doesn't stop. He crossed his arm and fired two more shots, "Wyatt-fuckin'- Earp, man!" Once things had calmed down, Rosie examined the bodies. One was the pimp from earlier and then other was the man from the emergency room. "C'mon, Rosie." Murphy called from the door. She gave one last look at the man from the ER and stepped out of the room. "You guys gotta teach me that prayer, man. That's some good shit." Rocco said once the door was closed. "Forget it." Rosie said slipping her gun into the waist of her jeans. "It's a family prayer. My father, his father before him that sort of shit." Rocco threw his hands up in the air, "C'mon!" Rosie shrugged, "If you'd just fuckin' pay attention you'd learn it faster." She patted his shoulder and stepped around him. The twins followed behind.

"Rosie, get in the car." Murphy said, holding the passengar door open. Rosie crossed her arm, "I'm not going to sit next to him." Rocco shook his head, "It was a mistake. Rosie, c'mon." She flipped him off, "I've lost my trust for you, Rocco." Rocco slid out of the car, "Hey! I killed three men today. I deserve a little comfort!" Rosie rolled her eyes, "So you felt her up!" Murphy stepped between the two, "Rosie, ya take the passengar seat. We'll get somethin' ta eat, and then crash somewhere." The arguing friends glared at eachother. "Get in the car, Roc." Murphy said, annoyed. Rocco looked at him, mumbling something under his breath then crawled back into the car. Murphy turned back to Rosie, "I don't understand what's wrong wit ya, but ye have ta be nice to Roc. He's having a tough time." Rosie went to reply back, but stopped, "Fine." Murphy grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the car. Once they both got in, Rosie turned around to the angry Rocco, "Hey, Roc. I'm sorry. I'm just- it's been a long day." Rocco looked at her, then sighed, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it." There was an awkward silence before Connor clapped his hands together, "How 'bout we get somethin' to eat?"

It was around two a.m. when they found somewhere to ear. Inside, Rosie rested her head on Murphy's shoulder as she tried to keep her eyes open. Rocco stood in front of them, pacing from side to side, "Let's talk some business here. I know a sick fuck... makes the ones we been doing look like altar boys. Worst night of my life when I met this guy." Rosie raised her head, and listened to his story. "The guy never says a fuckin' word to me, " Rocco continued, "We're driving for 25 minutes. Never a sigh, no throat clearing, nothing. And his face, blank man. Just nothing there." Rocco continued to tell them about how he killed this whole entire family. Little kids and everything. He told them about how he dragged the dead dog to the tarp he had laid out of the floor. How he dragged two kids, the two men, and the woman that he killed to the tarp as well. Rocco's face was white, as was Rosie's who sat silent between the brothers. "I stopped watching after that. I couldn't take it." Rocco sat down, his face pale and nausious. "He told me about his poker games every Saturday." Rosie watched Rocco's eyes drop to his hands that rested on the table. "I asked him what the family had done. All he fuckin' said was I don't know," He looked back up at them, tears stinging his eyes, "Worst day of my life." Rosie's hand rested on Rocco's showing her sympathy. Murphy was the first to talk, "Well, I'm sold." Connor sipped his coffee, "Don't worry, Roc. We'll do this guy right and you'll feel a lot better." Rosie nodded, but didn't say anything. All she could think about was the story. How could someone even have the thought to do that to someone? To little children. To a family that had done nothing wrong.

**REVIEWS :P**


	7. You jump, I jump

**Italics are Flashbacks btw :)**

Rosie laid on the small twin bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Rocco's story stayed in her head the whole night. Every word he said. She could picture the scene in her head. The children, playing, happy. The woman talking on her phone. The men standing around a bar-be-que, maybe talking about how good it was at cooking steaks and then, BANG BANG BANG! Rosie sat up, looking around the dark room. They had crashed at Rocco's mom's place while she was out of town and it was close to the man's house. She stood up and moved to the fire place, looking at the different pictures and small figurines. Suddenly the kitchen light flicked on, through her cracked door. Rubbing her eyes, at the invasion of light, she tip-toed into the room. Murphy was at the fridge, grabbing a beer. "Murph?" Rosie whispered, thinking he wouldn't be able to hear it. But he did. He spun around, almost dropping the beer, "Jaysus, Rosie. Give me a fuckin' heart attack." Rosie smiled some, leaning against the door frame. Murphy closed the fridge and sat at the table, "Why are ya up?" Rosie shrugged, stepping to the sink, "Rocco's story. It's like pretty etched in my head." Murphy nodded, sipping his beer. "I feel bad for snapping at him today." Rosey stood at the sink, her eyes tired. "It's a'right. We're all on our toes." He lowered his head into his hands. Rosie lowered her glass of water and stepped to him, taking his hands, "Murph, what's eating you?" Murphy looked up at her, his eyes were tired, "Nervous. Still." Rosie bent down on her knees and looked him in the eyes, "We're in this together. You jump, I jump, remember?" Murphy looked up at her, smiling.

_It was probably the warmest night in history in Boston. Rosie stood out on the roof of her apartment, a beer in her hand. She was staring out at the other tops of buildings as she walked towards the edge. Setting down her beer, the nineteen year old removed the ring from her finger. Leaning over, she dropped it off the side of the building. Next she pushed the beer over the edge, hearing it crash next to the full garbage can. Then, hicking up her long maxi dress, she stood up onto the ledge. Laughing came from the party she had excused herself from. Looking down at the concrete below, she swallowed hard. _

_"You fuckin' did this. You fuckin' jackass. Fuckin' my best friend? I hope you both rot in hell." She stepped one foot out onto the air and was about to step off when a voice came from behind her, "Wudn't do that if I was ya." She spun around to see Murphy walking to her. _

_Doc had introduced him and his brother to her about a month ago and they'd become good friends almost immediately. And here he was today, at her engagment party. His suit jacket was discarded somewhere downstairs, and his dress shirt was unbuttoned some. _

_"Why not?" She asked him, tears running down her face. _

_"Because," He was suddenly up on the ledge with her, "Ya don't wanna do somethin' permantely stupid, 'cause ye were temporarily upset." _

_Rosie turned away from him, "Just leave me alone okay?" _

_Murphy grabbed at her hand, "Sorry, can't do that, lass." The long girl looked at him, trying to read his face. "Ye jump. I jump." He said with a smirk. _

_Rosie stared at him, then back at the alley way below. "C'mon. Let's get outta 'ere. Ye, me, and Connor. We'll go get plastered somewhere." _

_Rosie laughed, "Okay." She dried her eyes as Murphy jumped back down onto the roof. He held onto her waist and helped her down as well. "'Ere ya go." He handed her shoes to her, and held out his hand. Smiling, Rosie took it, and let him lead her back down to the party._

"Ya should really get some rest." Murphy said now, still smiling at her. She bit her bottom lip, "Sleep with me." This statement took Murphy aback some, "W-what?" Rosie chuckled standing, "Not like that, Murphy MacManus. Actually sleep with me. Please, I need the comfort." Murphy stood, making Rosie have to look up, "Okay." He kissed her forehead and followed her back to the bedroom. There, she laid down, facing the farthest wall. Murphy crawled in behind her. He didn't really know what to do, so he just laid there. Suddenly Rosie reached over and grabbed his arm, pulling it around her waist. She laced her fingers with his. Seeing she was still in need of comfort, Murphy pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly, "Everything will be okay, Rosie. Everything will be okay." Rosie sighed at the sound of his words, and closed her eyes. Hoping she could believe him and get some sleep tonight. She could feel his rosary around his neck and it made her feel safe. The sound of his breathing made her feel safe. The arm wrapped around her waist made her feel safe. Everything about Murphy made her feel safe. He was her rock, the only thing that kept her from going insane. Even Connor, his twin brother, didn't have that effect on her. And laying there, in his arms she realized why. She wasn't in love with Connor. She was in love with Murphy. The more she pondered this thought the more she realized, she had been for quite sometime. With this new thought in her head, she was able to close her eyes, and fall asleep. Happy and safe.

**This chapters pretty short... sorry :)**

**REVIEWS :P**


	8. There was a fire fight!

The next day all four sat in the back of a white van. Rocco and Connor loaded guns and made sure they had everything. Rosie and Murphy sat in the front watching a house. Finally a young boy pulled out of the driveway on his bike and took of down the street. "There he goes." Murphy said turning to the back and grabbing his guns, "Okay, gentlemen," He smiled at Rosie,"And lass. Are we ready to bring this man into the light? Are we ready to truly do the work o' the Lord?" Connor cocked his gun, smirking, "A-fuckin'- men!" Rocco bounced excited, "This is so fuckin' cool!" Murphy turned to Rosie and pushed her knee. She gave him a small smile before climbing out of the van. The boys looked at eachother confused then followed her. They entered through the garage, the twins eyeing Rosie curious, knowing something was wrong. Going through the house, Rocco grabbed the wife and they pulled her to the back gate. She slowly punched in the numbers of the code. Once the gate beeps, Rocco pulled out a stun gun and zapped her. Her legs immediately gave out, but before she could fall, Rosie caught her head and then slowly laid her down. Connor went to grab the door knob but Rocco stopped him. They waited, guns drawn, and focused on the door knob. Soon the knob turned and they kicked it in. All four lined up shoulder to shoulder, guns aimed. Rosie looked to Rocco, who scanned the room. "All of them!" He shouted and then the guns go blaring. Two men hide under the pool table, but Rocco saw them. He readied his gun, but stopped. Smiling he turned to Rosie, "Your turn babe." She smiled, and dropped to her knees. Raising her guns, she gave the two men a wink and sent bullets to both the men's heads, killing them. Connor and Murphy clapped and helped her stand.

Rocco removed his mask and looked at all the bodies, "Shit!.. Shit! He ain't here!" Murphy spun around, "What the fuck do you mean?" Rocco ran a hand through his hair, "I mean he aint' here." Connor huffed angrily, "Look again for fuck sake!" Rocco threw his hands up in the air, "I know what the fuck he looks like!" Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, and outstepped the man they were looking for. Rocco tried to angle his gun around it to shoot him, but the man hit him with a towel rack. Rocco dropped both guns in pain, setting on off. It fires into the man's stomach making him stumble back against the wall. The man looked into Rocco's face and immediately knew who it was. They began wrestling around the room. Murphy tried to help but Rosie and Connor stopped him. "Let the boy go!" Connor shouted. Rocco was pinned to the ground, being choked. He looked at his friends in disbelief. "C'mon Roc!" Rosie and Murphy say almost in unison. Rocco finally got the upper hand and flipped the two over. Rosie let out a gasp in fear and excitement as they battled it out on the floor. "Help me you assholes!" Rocco yelled, but the three stayed put. "He's gonna kill me!" Rocco fought harder, "I don't want to die!" Murphy was aching to help but Connor and Rosie were more steady. A man who has been shot started to regain consciousness. He grabbed his gun, that lay next to him and fired a bullet into Rosie's leg. She screamed and dropped to the ground. Connor turned, fired a shot into the man's head and knelt down next to Rosie. Murphy saw his opportunity and pulled the cue ball from the table. He rolled it to Rocco before moving over to Rosie as well. Connor was examining her leg, as she tried not to cry. She had seen Murphy roll the ball and was focused on keeping Connor's attention. The bother switched places, so that Murphy could look at the wound. Rocco straddled the man and began beating his face with the ball. Rosie watched in horror as Rocco continued to beat the dead man, "You sick fuck!" He finally stopped, turned to the others, and ran at them. He threw an exhausted punch at Connor, who flipped him up on the pool table. Rocco slowly calmed down. Connor patted his shoulder, "Nicely done, boy." He stepped over to the lifeless man, as Rosie stood up. She took the pool ball from Rocco's hand and polished it off on her jacket, placing it back on the table so Connor didn't see. Murphy gave her a small nod, before wrapping his arm around her waist. She threw her arm around his shoulder, and leaned off her leg. Connor turned back to them confused, "How did ya do that, Roc?" Rocco sat up and shrugged. He grabbed two duffle bags full of money and waited for the boys to do their thing.

Once they finished, they headed to the front door. Rosie was braced between Connor and Murphy. Rocco was slightly ahead of them. They all stopped and stared at the man in all black. It was quiet for only a moment before the man threw open his trench coat reveal a special vest underneath. Six guns, all different, were holstered on the front of it. Connor and Murphy don't hesitate. They draw their guns and lay their arm over each of Rocco's shoulders. Rosie leaned against the door frame, her own gun ready. The man drew his guns as well and all at the same time, they begin firing. Soon Rocco is hit and he rolled off into the bushes. Murphy caught a bullet in the arm as he went down he grabbed Rosie, pulling her out of the line of fire. Connor is the only one left. Murphy continued to fire, while Rosie watched in horror, suspecting her friend to die any minutes. Instead the man in the street was hit in the arm. He fired one shot, hitting Connor in the leg. Blood splatter all over the ground the man, "No!... No! No!..." Rosie watched him pull out two more guns and kept firing. Everyone continued to fire, even Rosie now. Finally the man turned and ran away. In a hurry the boys and Rosie got up, and pulled out spary bottles from their bags. They began spraying all their own blood stains on the stoop and the front of the white house. They then picked up their things and ran off.

Ten mintues later, they burst into Rocco's mother's house, yelling at eachother. They were all bleeding profusely from their wounds, Rosie barely being able to stand. Connor turned on the gas stove and slammed a clothing iron down onto the burner. He had wrapped the cord around the handle so it won't burn. They all ripped their clothes haphazardly and made tourniquets to nurse their wounds. Murphy helped Rosie into a chair at the kitchen table. "Who the fuck was he, Rocco? I know ya fuckin' know!" Connor yelled. "Fuck you! I told you I never saw him before!" Rocco yelled back. "Well he sure as fuck knew ye!" Murphy yelled standing up. "Fuck you! Ya ask me, he was aiming at you!" Rocco yelled back at him. "All of you, shut the fuck up," Rosie yelled from her seat, "He didn't fuckin' like any of us!" The boys looked at her and are silent for a moment then go back to fighting eachother. "Hey!" Rosie yelled over them They all look at her, "What!" She pointed to the smoking iron on the stove, "It's ready." Connor stepped over to it and picked it up, "Whose first?" Murphy sighed and laid his arm down on the table. Rosie took his other hand and held it tightly. Rocco held him down as Connor held the iron to his wound. Next was Rocco. Connor had to pratically sit on him, as Murphy burnt the stub where his finger used to be. Then it was Connor's turn. Murphy and Rocco held him down as Rosie laid the iron on his leg. He tried not to scream and his face turned red. "Okay, Rosie, it's yer turn." Murphy said. Connor moved her leg up onto the table. She gripped Rocco's hand, and stared down at the wound on her leg. Connor went to place the iron on it, but she moved her leg away. Rocco grabbed it and held it on the table. Connor sighed, not wanting to hurt her, and looked to his brother. "Just look at me, Rose," Murphy said, taking Rosie's head in his hands, "Just look at me." Rosie whimped but stared into Murphy's eyes. There was a moment where nothing happened. Connor couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally Rocco grabbed Connor's arm and shoved it down, making the iron come in contact with Rosie's wound. Tears streamed down her face, but she stayed calm. Rocco released Connor's hand and backed away from the fist coming at him. Rosie and Murphy stayed staring at eachother. "Yer alright now, Rosie." Murphy whispered. Rosie closed her eyes as he kissed her head and stood up.

**REVIEWS :P**


	9. Early morning confession

They all sat around the kitchen table at Rocco's mom's, numb from the pain and silently sipping beers. Suddenly, Smecker came on the news making an announcement that he is heading up the investigation to find the four of them. Rocco reached up and shut it off. "Shit." Connor rubbed his temple. Rosie, who was halfway asleep on her shoulder, sat up and rested her head on her hand. "What?" Rocco asked poking the table, "What, that guy?" Murphy took a swig of his beer, "That's the guy that got us off the hook with the 'Checkov' thing." Rosie nodded, "And he is one smart fuckin' man." The boys looked to her, knowing her dazed state. Not getting any sleep the night before, and getting shot really took it out of her. "They got nothing." Rocco shook his head. "This guy is very sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet, he will." Rosie stood and limped to the fridge, "You bet your ass he will." Murphy laughed, shaking his head, "Go ta bed Rosie." She didn't listen to him, instead grabbed a beer and took her seat. "Well, I'd say that makes him a lia-fuckin'-bility." Rocco took a bite out of something. "He isn't ta be touched." Connor said catching onto to Rocco's idea. "He's a good man." Murphy stated. "Okay, whatever," Rocco looked around at the bloody mess, "My mom's gonna kill me." Suddenly Rosie's head dropped to the table. The boys laughed and Murphy stood up, "Okay, Rosie. Let's get to bed." Rosie sat up only to let Murphy pick her up and take her to the bedroom. He laid her in the bed, kissing her forehead. He started unlacing her shoes for her, removing them from her small feet, "Now, stay in bed all night." He positioned her on the pillow, covering her up. "Don't worry about that Murph." She said, opeing her eyes some. He was smiling down at her. With a smile, she closed her eyes and rolled over. "See ya in the mornin', Rose." Murphy shut off the light and closed the door behind him.

The next morning, the group pulled up in Vincenzo's car at a local church. The brother got out while Rosie and Rocco lagged behind, both yawning. "Hey!" Rocco yelled getting out of the car, to follow them, "We gotta talk about this early morning church shit." Murphy just shot him a smile and followed his brother inside. Rosie crawled over the seats and out the passengar, "C'mon, Roc. They'll be in and out soon enough." Rocco huffed then got out. Rosie waited for him patiently, a sweet smile on her face. She was trying to make up for their little bickering fight and for the uncomforableness that surrounded them. Connor and Murphy sat in one of the pews, praying. Rosie and Rocco stood silently. Suddenly Rocco took off, spotting Smecker walking to one of the confessionals. Rosie saw him as well. She was about to go after him but Connor stopped her, "Stay here." Rosie sighed watching him follow Rocco, then turned to Murphy. He just sat there, with his head down. "Hi." She said sitting down on the pew. He chuckled, "Hello." Rosie smiled as well and looked at his arm, "How does it feel?" Murphy looked down at his arm and shrugged, "Alright. What 'bout yer leg?" Rosie sighed, "It's good, I guess." She leaned her head on the back of the pew and looked at him. "How'd you sleep last night?" He asked shifting to look at her. She raised her head onto her arm, "Better." There was another silent pause. They looked at eachother. Murphy had a comfortable look on his face as he smiled at her. Slowly, and unintentionaly she leaned into him. He didn't object to her actions, but placed his hand on the back of her neck, bringing her face to his. Their lips touched softly for a moment then harder. Rosie felt soemthing welling up inside her. She grabbed Murphy's face, not wanting to pull away. They parted just as Connor and Rocco came back out. Seeing Connor angry face, both shot up and raced over. Murphy hurried to them. "What the hell happened?" Rosie asked, catching up to him. The question was for Connor but Rocco answered with a giggle, "The Lord works in mysterious ways." They both walked away, leaving Murphy and Rosie confused. Rosie shrugged, sending Murphy a sweet smile. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They exited after the other two. When they exited the church, Connor was dialing a number, into a pay phone. Soon he was talking back and forth with Smecker. "Well, the light caught the side of his face for a second. And it looked like he had a gray beard, maybe...late fifties, early sixties." Connor was describing the man from the house to Smecker. Rosie and Murphy were leaned up against the wall, while Rocco looked around anxiously. "I think it's better if we find this man before he finds us again," Connor said into the receiever, "We're going to hit Poppa Joe tonight, right in the comfort of his own home. Then we move on to New York. It's getting a bit hot for us here." Connor turned and looked at Rosie, "And we're gonna drop Rosie off with ya. It's safer for her there." Rosie stood up and tried to snatch the phone away, yelling curse words at Connor. "We'll be there soon." Connor hung up and grabbed at Rosie's wrists, "It's for the best, Rosie." She stopped squirming and sighed, "Whatever. I'm apart of this." She turned and looked at the other boys, before storming off back to the car. "Man, she can be real bitch!" Rocco yelled the last part loudly receieving the middle finger from Rosie. Connor looked to his brother and noticed the way he was looking at her, "Ah Christ, Murph. What'd you do?" Murphy shoved his hands in his pockets, "Nothin'. Fuck off." He waved his brother off and walked after Rosie. His brother looked to their friend, who stood with a smile on his face, and playfully hit his chest.

At the police station, the four snuck into the back. Smecker waited their for them, "Well hello." He got smiles for the boys and an annoyed look from Rosie. He wrapped a loving arm around her, "How about a cup of coffee, darlin'. Maybe a doughnut?" Rosie could help but give him a small smile, "Alright." He gave her a squeeze before they walked inside, the boys following behind. They were ushered into a room, where the other three detective, Dolly, Greenly, and Duffy waited. The brothers shook hands with them, smiling and bragging about their success. Rosie was handed a warm cup of coffee and one of the officers jackets. "Boys, I've got to talk to you in my office." Smecker said, rocking back and forth on his heels. They all stood up to leave. "Rosie, I'll be back." Murphy said, before kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes at his touch and sighed, "I'll be waiting." He shot her a smile before following the other men out of the room. "Okay, boys. What's are you guys going to do about the old man?" Smecker said as soon as the door was closed. The three looked at eachother and shrugged. "We haven't thought that far yet." Connor replied, sipping his coffee. "He was different than the others. More experienced. We're just hopin' we can ge the fuck out of 'ere before he finds us again." Murphy added. "Yeah, man. All we want is Poppa Joe dead." Rocco nodded, putting his two cents in. "And what about Rosie? How long is she staying here?" Smecker motioned to the door. "Just until we finish tonight," Connor said smirking at his brother, "Don't think Rosie, or Murph wud let her be away that long." Murphy shot him a glare as the other men laughed. "Well, ya better go say goodbye to her. We've gotta get out 'ere as soon as we can." Connor nudged his arm. His brother stood and excused herself from the others.

Rosie was sitting in the desk chair when he entered. She stood up, placing her coffee on the desk. Murphy walked up to her, pressing his lips to hers hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him, let him run his hands all over her. He pressed her against the wall, as she moaned softly into his lips. Reluctantly, he pulled away, "We'll be back soon." He turned to walk away, but Rosie stopped him. She pulled him back, kissing him one last time, "Please, be careful." He smiled, "Don't worry about me." Letting her go, he left the room. Smecker entered right after, "Okay darlin' let's take the squad." Rosie smiled and grabbed a doughnut before running after Smecker.

Outside in the alleyway, the three boys smoked cigarettes, going over their plan. Suddenly their were attacked from behind. Silently, but with a struggle they were pulled into a van and driven away from the station. Rosie watched the van drive by as she slid into the passengar seat of the patrol car, not taking any notice of it.

**MORE REVIEWS :P**


	10. Poppa Joe's

Rosie tapped her foot impatiently on the floor of the car. Smecker had entered a restaurant and was taking forever. Taking on more look at the door, she opened the glove department and pulled out the gun inside it. Pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail, she exited the car, and ran towards Poppa Joe's house. She made it to the house without being noticed. Slowly, she inched her way up to the door. Just her luck, it was unlocked. Opening it as quietly as she could, she snuck in and crept down the hallway. Her pace quickened as she imagined the worse. She rounded a corner and collided with a man. The impact knocked her to the ground. In the process she dropped the gun and it slide away from her. Wincing, she crawled to it, but was to slow. The man picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder, and started carrying her down the hallway. He stopped outside a huge gray door, and let her drop to the floor. Poppa Joe, also known as Yakavetta, stared down at her, "Aw, little lady come to save the day." He looked up at the men around him, "There's only one way to get them to talk." He pulling out a gun, he grabbed her hair and opened the door. Stepping inside, Rosie saw her three friends tied to chairs. They all made noise and tried to break free when they saw her. Yakavetta shut the door and dropped her to the ground, kicking her in the stomach, "Stay down." She crawled away from him, clutching her stomach. "Rosie!" Murphy yelled. She sat up and watched the Italian man walk up to her friends. He raised his gun and shot Rocco in the chest. No words, just a shot to the chest. Rosie screamed, tears streaming down her face, as Rocco's chair fell backwards. "Rocco!" Connor yelled. Murphy rocked himself over, to lay next to Rocco, who gasped for breath. "And just for the hell of it." Yakavetta smirked, "I'll kill the broad as well." Murphy tried to break out of his chains as Yakavetta pulled Rosie out of the room.

"Chappy. Me and the other men are going up stairs. I want you to kill her, right here. Make sure the boys inside can hear it. Then come up stairs. Got it." Yakavetta let Rosie fall to the ground. Her head was throbbing and she had no weapons. Chappy nodded in agreement and was left alone with Rosie. "Stand up!" He yelled pointing his gun at her. She slowly did as she was told, leaning against the door. Inside she could hear the soft cries of the twins. They were praying. Chappy pulled back the hammer on the gun and readied himself. Rosie shut her eyes, waiting for it to all be over. Then she heard the gunshot. Another scream escaped from the room, making Rosie open her eyes. Chappy laid dead on the floor. And standing behind him, was the man from the house. Rosie swallowed hard, scared and shaking. Something about him was fimilar. It was his eyes, but she couldn't figure out why. She watched him drag the body to a small room on the left then look at her. "Run." He said handing her a gun. Rosie didn't make a second thought. Taking the gun, she raced towards the way she had come. Turning another corner, she ran into someone again. This time, she knew the man. It was Smecker. He was dressed as a woman but she didn't care as she threw her arms around him balling. He held her, "It's okay darlin'. It's okay. C'mon let's get out of here." They raced outside to Smecker's car, pulling it down the street some before they sat and waited. After twenty long, dreading minutes, three figures raced behind the car, the tallest was carry another limp body. Rosie knew who two of them were. She jumped from the car, "Murphy!" The dark haired boy stopped and spun around. Connor looked back as well, both in shock. Rosie started crying once again and raced into Murphy's arms. He opened his arm just as she jumped into it, hugging his neck tightly. "We thought you were dead." Connor said hugging her, once Murphy put her down. "He saved me." Rosie huffed, smiling from ear to ear. The brother's looked back at the man holding Rocco. "He's our father." Murphy said, sending her a smile. She nodded, "I know. I saw it in his eyes." Smecker walked up, his heels clicking against the sidewalk, "Don't say a fuckin' word." The boys snickered as the five stood around, happy to be alive. "What happened to your hand?" Rosie said noticing Murphy blooded and bruised right hand. He looked to his brother then to her, "Only way to get it out of the cuffs. I'll be fine." She sighed up at him, "I'm just happy you're alive." She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart she turned to Connor. "You as well." Leaning over, she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Did you kill him?" Rosie asked, staring at the boys over the table. Smecker had taken them back to the station. "It's the only safe place right now." He had said setting coffee down in front of them. Now it was just the four of them, Rosie, the brothers and their father, Noah. "No, he left before we were able ta get out. But that won't stop us." Murphy said, leaning forward. Rosie sighed, "That's what I fear." "Don't worry, lass. I'll keep the boys as safe as I can." Noah stepped up to the three of them, looking down on the young girl. She looked up at him, before standing, "This isn't just a walk in the park. You're going out and risking your lives." She turned to the twins before leaving the room. Walking down the hallway, she bypassed Smecker and the other investigators who tried to talk. Stepping outside, she stood on the steps. The wind made her pull her jacket closer around her chest. "Rosie." A voice behind her made her jump. Turning around she saw Connor in the door way. Huffing, she turned back around. Connor shook his head, and stepped outside next to her, "Jaysus, it's cold out 'ere." Rosie continued to ignore him. "This is 'bout Murph, ain't it? Yer scared somethin' will happen to 'im." Rosie looked to him now, "Not just him. You too. You're my best friend, Con. I can't lose you either." Connor laughed, his breath in the air, "Rosie," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Don't ever stop fallin' in love with 'im, got it?" Rosie looked up at him, a soft smile on her face, "Never." He chuckled once again, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Now get inside! It's fuckin' cold out 'ere!" Rosie let out a laugh as Connor shoved her inside. Waiting in the lobby was Murphy. He smiled when he saw the two enter. "A'right, give 'em some privacy. Everyone out!" Connor shooed everyone from the room. Murphy rubbed the back of his neck, like a teenage boy. "Are you okay?" He asked looking down at Rosie. She nodded, "I'm fine. Just needed some air." She took his hand, and made him look in her in the eye, "Promise me something." Murphy nodded, "Anything." "That you'll try your fucking hardest to keep you and your brother safe? That you'll think before you do anything." Murphy nodded again, "I promise." Rosie cupped his face, "You don't want to do something permantely stupid, because you were temporarily angry." Murphy let out a laugh, as he pulled her close to him, "I promise, Rosie." With that, they kissed softly. But only briefly, because everyone in the building was clapping and whooping. Rosie buried her face in Murphy neck, laughing along with him.

**REVIEW :P**


	11. Epilogue

**Three months later**

The twins, Noah, and Rosie were spread out over a small hotel. Noah sat looking out the window. Turning his head, he looked over at his sons and the sleeping girl next to Murphy then looked away. Suddenly the boys wake with a start. Rosie awoke right after, feeling Murphy's shifting body. Connor looked to his father, who is already staring at them, "How far are we going with this, Da?" His father puffed out smoke from his cigar, "The question is not, 'How far?' The question is, 'Do you possess the constitution, the depth of faith to go as far as is needed?'" The twins looked at eachother confused then laid back down. Rosie settled herself in the crock of Murphy's arm, closing her eyes and gently drawing circles on his chest. The next morning, she and the boys stood in the foyer of the local courtroom. There were a pair of doors that went to the outside hallway and a pair that went to the inside courtroom. Standing in front of these doors, was an armed gaurd. The door was cracked and Rosie got his attention, waving him into the room. He came in to talk to her, only for Connor to zap him from behind. "How long do these put a man down for?" Noah asked his sons. "Ten minutes." Murphy replied. Duce zapped the man again, "Twenty is a bit better." Rosie smirked as the boys suited up. The boys started for the courtroom but Noah gently held them back. He took a moment, the slowly removed his hat and glasses. The boys looked to eachother and removed their masks. They looked at eachother for a moment before Rosie stood at the door, "So are we going to kill this motherfucker or not?" The twins smiled at her and nodded. "Due to the lack of hard evidence..." The judge could be heard through the door. Suddenly, Rosie swung it open. They walk down the aisle, guns raised. Yakavetta stared in shock at their prescence. "All media to the back!" Noah yelled, "Drop the cameras! Drop 'em!" Terrified, they all obeyed. Connor and Murphy pulled Yakavetta from the witness booth while Rosie stepped up to the judge and grabbed his collar, putting the gun to his head. She pulled him to where the media stood in the corner, "Stay." He nodded, his hands in the air. "You people have been chosen to reveal our existence to the world," Noah yelled, "You will witness what happens here today and you will tell of it afterwards." All eyes were on him. "Fuckin' do something!" Yakavetta yelled.

Rosie scanned the crowd, taking notice the young girl with her head down crying. She stepped over to her and tilts her head up, "You have to watch. It'll all be over soon." The young girl, nodded and obeyed. Suddenly the fire alarm went off. Connor and Murphy jumped up on the lawyer's tables. Rosie and Noah had their guns pointed to the back to Yakavetta's head. "Now, you will receive us!" Connor yelled over the alarm. "We do not ask for your poor or hungry!" Murphy yelled as well. "We do not want your tired and sick." "It is your corrupt we claim." "It is your evil, who will be sought by us." They scanned the crowd, guns ready. "With every breath we shall hunt them down." Murphy continued. "Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies." "Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal. These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace." Yakavetta made a move, but Rosie stopped him, "Stay the fuck down." Connor and Murphy continued. "These are not polite suggestions. They are codes of behavior and those that ignore them will pay the dearest cost." Connor yelled. Everyone else in the courtroom was quiet. "There are varying degrees of evil," Murphy pointed to Yakavetta, "We urge you lesser forms of filth, " He pointed to Yakavetta's people, "Not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption... into our domain." Connor looked to his brother, "For if you do, there will come the day when you look behind you and see us four. And on that day you will reap it." Murphy turned to his brother, "And we will send you to whatever God you wish." They jumped from the table and walked over to Yakavetta. Murphy taking Rosie's place, behind him. She stepped out to the crowd, "Today you will witness something you all think is horrible," The boys resite their prayer behind her, "But to those who witnessed this mans actions, will understand how appropriate his death is," She stepped aside, "This man will rot in the lowest level of hell." She finished seconds before the boys ended their prayer and shot Yakavetta in the head. As soon as the shot was fired the whole courtroom erupted with shouts. The three men standing in the front, didn't falter as the rest ran from the courtroom. Rosie stood aside, as the boys put their guns away. Her thoughts were to the girl she had talked to. Murphy gentle hand on her cheek, made her come out of her thoughts, "Ya a'right love?" She nodded, giving him a smile.

**Eight months later**

"And this is your room, Connor," Rosie walked the boys through the one story five bedroom house, explaining every detail to them, "It does need some touching up, but it'll be worth it in the end." The brothers followed her back out into the livingroom. "Rosie, this amazing. But I can't intrude on ya two's new life. I'm mean, you've got a baby on the way. I'll just stay at the apartment." Connor smiled at the brunette. She shook her head, "I had this all planned out in my head. You're not going anywhere, Connor. Not until you've settle down as well. This home is your home, just as much as it is ours." She curled up next to Murphy, who smiled at his brother, "Yeah, mate. We wud never boot ya out." Connor smiled at both of them. Suddenly Rosie pulled away, her face excited, "Oh, I almost forgot." The boys once again followed her down the hallway until they came to a door. She turned to them, smirking, "Smecker stopped by the other day. And left you guys, somethings. I thought this would be the best place to store all of it." Confused and curious the boys stepped closer as she opened the door. Inside was every weapon a man might want or need. They laughed and turned to Rosie, both kissing her sloppily on the cheek. "When do we start movin in?" Connor clapped his hands together. His comment was soon forgotten by the other two as Murphy pulled Rosie into a loving embrace, over her large stomach and kissed her passionately on the lips, "I love ya." Rosie smiled, "I love you too." Stepping aside, she let the boys play with their new toys, rubbing her stomach absentmindly. This is where she wanted to be. Here with Murphy, Connor, and her soon to be son. The life she had always wanted. Thank God, she didn't jump.

**REVIEWS :P**

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel... should I?**


	12. Announcement

**Thanks everyone that read this story!**

**3**

**I am doing a sequel... **

**called What lies within us**

**The first chapter is up now.. so if you want go read and review :)**

**-Kay**


End file.
